


Bloodstone

by Zarra_Rous



Series: Moonstone [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bounty Hunters, Gen, Mando'a, The Force, sleepy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarra_Rous/pseuds/Zarra_Rous
Summary: Bloodstone is a blend of green jasper and red hematite. Just like Ahsoka and Rex these two halves bring protection and strength to those who need it.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Moonstone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828558
Kudos: 43





	Bloodstone

Bloodstone

10 ABY Milagro

Compared to some of the places that they had been recently, the spaceport on Milagro was downright nice. It set Din’s teeth on edge. He supposes that is what he gets from being used to going places that were not exactly the most reputable. But if he was to make it to Chandrila then he actually had to stop off somewhere with the supplies and fuel that he needed. It was a long haul, especially for the type of ship he had. The Crest was a good ship and had gotten him through some rough scrapes, but it was almost as old as he was and needed maintenance at regularly decreasing intervals. Someday he would have to replace it, but so long as it was still space worthy and he could get parts or could get things modified to work he would keep it.

Looking down at where the adiik was sleeping in the birikad against his chest, he smiled softly. If it weren’t for the ad’ika he would never have dared to come here. This place was far too reputable for a bounty hunter like him to go to on any sort of a regular basis and if it weren’t for his current commission, he wouldn’t be able to afford it either. It was only because of the credits that Jade and her employer had put into an account for him that he could afford anything on this over fancy mudball. And even that was only after he had picked up a credit chit from the local New Republic bank.

“What do you think ad’ika, fresh food for the next leg?” When he received nothing but a slight twitch of an ear, he chuckled. “Yeah, it think it’s a good idea too.” Looking around, he sighed. There were so many things that he hadn’t been able to get for his adiik that he might finally be able to. Decent food right there at the front of the list, followed by new clothes and possibly a few toys. Scanning the marketplace, he was pleased to see a few places that he might go to, to find things for the baby. Running a finger across ad’ika’s brow, he hummed in pleasure as the baby curled into him further.

“Never thought I’d see the day.”

The nasally male voice coming from behind Din, sent shivers down his spine. He knew he wasn’t that unobservant, which means that the Twi’lek must have only spotted him while coming out of a building himself. Turning he didn’t let any of the tension he could feel translate into his movements. “Well, looks like you finally dug yourself out of that backwater prison you got yourself throw in Gunn’sara.”

“No thanks to you and your old crew.” The pale green male sneered as he looked at the carrier on Din’s chest. “Although it looks like you aren’t with them anymore, or are you?”

Glad for the fact that his helmet hid his expressions, Din rolled his eyes. “I haven’t run with them in years. Unless you count getting them trapped on a New Republic prison ship when they tried to double cross me on a job a few months back.” He turned his head slightly as he heard a slight shuffling sound behind him. “Zhur’sara.”

“You always were good at picking us out of a crowd.”

Din wasn’t about to admit that he had had their idents stored into his armour’s memory for the last decade, since he had tipped off the authorities and discreetly seen to their incarceration after they had blown up a building with kids in it for fun. It was one of the few times he had ever willingly worked with Imps. The twin Twi’leks were ruthless and lacked any sort of morals, and were not anyone he wanted to deal with. “You don’t make it hard.”

“And you don’t have backup this time.” “Zhur’sara taunted with a look of derision and false sympathy in his voice. “Poor lonely Mando. All by your lonesome with only a babe to keep you company.”

Gunn’sara wrapped an arm around his twin’s shoulder. “Maybe we should relieve him of his burden.”

A shiver of fear ran up Din’s spine at the sickly sweet tone that he was using. His beskar’gam’s weapon sensors pinged with movement behind him, causing the blood to drain from his face. They had brought several others with them and he had no one. Other than the wide eyed looks of nearby civilian travelers and merchants there was no help to be had that he could see.

“Well this looks like a party.” The softly rounded syllables of a Concord Dawn accent filled the air just as Din was about to pull his blaster and take a dive for the nearest shop. “Me’vaar ti gar, vod?”

How was he? Din bit his lip to prevent himself from letting out what he knew would be a hysterical sounding laugh as he wrapped both of his arms around his ad’ika. He was great, wonderful, surrounded by enemies. No big deal. “Mhi linibar gaa’taylir.”

“Tion’ad hukaat’kama?”

There was no one watching his back, not since he left and lost his friends on Nevarro. “Naasade.”

“Well, that ain’t right. What do you think Ahsoka? Should we give a vod a hand?”

Din tipped his head in shock when two of the hired goons that had been behind him went flying past into the no longer smirking twins, flinging the four into the ground. “Osik.” Turning he looked behind him to see who had come to his aid, and was a bit surprised to see that his helpers were a white bearded human male and a rather tall Togruta female dressed in a grey cloak.

Hefting his heavy blaster, the older man smirked as he surveyed the other three goons. “You better run along before my friend here bites you.”

Baring sharp teeth, the Togruta smiled. “My species is venomous you know.” Pulling a pair of hilts from her belt, she fell into a fighting stance. “Not to mention,” she said calmly as she activated her energy blades, “I used to be a Jedi. I’m sure you’ve heard the stories of what we could do.”

The three goons looked between themselves before making a break for it, only stopping long enough to grab their two friends, leaving their employers laying prone on the ground.

“What are those?” Din ventured to ask as the female straightened, feeling a strange sort of hum in his chest when he looked at the white blades.

Powering them down, she replaced the hilts on her belt. “Lightsabers. You must have been a kid when the Purges happened.”

“I was.” The flare of grief he felt, even thirty years later must have been strong enough that the baby reacted with a small whine. “Shh ad’ika.” He ran a finger softly across the baby’s brow to calm him. “I lost my buir on the Night of a Thousand Tears.”

The other man stepped forward and placed his right hand on Din’s left shoulder. “I mourn with you vod. I lost members of my aliit that day too.”

Reaching up, Din matched the older man’s action. “Thank you.” Pulling back, he let his hand fall back to his side to rest on the butt of his blaster.

“Well we probably shouldn’t keep you.” The Togruta Jedi plucked at her companion’s sleeve, obviously intending to pull him away.

Looking down at the unconscious twin Twi’leks, he come to realize that he wouldn’t mind if they stuck around. It was nice to talk to someone else who was Mando’ad, even if he no longer wore his armour. Plus, the unease he had been feeling had yet to dissipate. “If you don’t mind joining me, I think we could use the company.” Following an impulse that he wasn’t sure where it originated from, he introduced himself. “I’m Din and this is ner ad Cabur, aliit Djarin.”

“I’m Rex.” With a raised eyebrow and a smirk he shrugged at his companion. When she rolled her eyes, his smirk turned into a smile. Turning back to Din, he nodded. “This is Ahsoka Tano. We will be more than happy to join you.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Din lead them away from there, towards one of the shops that he had seen that sold supplies for little ones. Looking down at his still sleeping son, he allowed the stress of the encounter to fade away into nothingness, even as he saw from the corner of his eye a surprised sort of knowing look cross Ahsoka’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> birikad - baby/child carrier  
> vod - brother/sister  
> aliit - clan/family  
> Mhi linibar gaa’taylir. - We need help.  
> Tion’ad hukaat’kama? - Who's watching your back?  
> Naasade - No one


End file.
